I'll Be Guiding You
by shallots
Summary: “Tsk Tsk,” the Goblin King folded his arms as he stood at the end of Sarah’s bed, “You should know not to leave your windows opened. Lord knows who could get inside,” Sarah appears to have a bit of a sleep-walking problem...


Inspired by Saniika's wonderful labyrinth artwork: http:// saniika .deviantart . com/art/I-ll-be-guiding-you-130176265

As well as the song Magic by Olivia Newton John, which Saniika mentioned.

* * *

"Tsk Tsk," the Goblin King folded his arms as he stood at the end of Sarah's bed, "You should know not to leave your windows opened. Lord knows who could get inside,"

He smiled smugly towards the opened window, allowing the cool night's breeze blowing gently through it, lifting the king's shimmering black cape slightly. The blue light the moon cast into the room shown brightly on Sarah's white nightshirt, who slept peacefully in bed, wrapped tightly in her blankets with a stuffed animal under one arm and unaware of the king's presence.

"What's this?" Jareth asked the sleeping girl as he gently pulled the toy from her grasp, "Aren't you a bit old for such things my dear?" he examined the worn teddy bear before casting it aside and returning his gaze to Sarah, "You know Sarah," he began as he walked to the other side of the bed, "Circumstances such as these would lead one to believe you were hoping for someone to enter through that window," Jareth purred, "Perhaps I'm wrong… but I'm usually not,"

Sarah stirred, turning over in her sleep to face him. Her long dark hair spread across her pillow, lips slightly parted as her chest rose and fell in a peaceful sleep. She puzzled the Goblin King so; he questioned why he found her innocence so seductive. There she was; asleep with her toys, she embodied both qualities of a pure child and a powerful women. The combination never ceased to cause such confusion and wonder to the Goblin King and so he could not resist these visits. The terrible words Sarah had spoken, "you have no power over me," would never stop him from returning to her again and again. For it was true, he held no power over Sarah. In fact it was the opposite way, she seemed to hold power over him. He had been captivated by her ever since she proved herself strong enough to journey through his labyrinth. It was then that he decided he must have her. And though she resisted him, he was confident that in the end he would get his wish. Jareth was quite sure that Sarah's will would break before his. After all, the king considered himself to be very charming. He should be capable of wooeing this girl.

However Sarah was no oridnary girl. Her quest throught the labyrinth had proved that.

Jareth's thoughts were broken when Sarah sat up in bed, her eyes opening for a moment before closing once again.

"Sarah, love? Are you awake?" Jareth approached her, a smirk on his face at the fun of once again surprising her with his presence.

But Sarah did not respond, she merely continued to sit on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Why Sarah," the king knelt to her level, "It appears you sleepwalk," he smiled darkly, "Sarah," he cooed, turning her head to face him with a graceful, gloved hand.

She remained asleep.

The Goblin King rose once again, carefully taking Sarah's delicate hand in his gloved one.

"Come along Sarah darling," he smiled.

She rose at his command, eyes still shut, and she stood before the king in a hypnotized state. Jareth let her hand rest lightly on his palm as he drew closer to her, resting his free hand on Sarah's shoulder. He watched her, smile widening at the sight of her so willingly close to him. The Goblin King let his hand wander from her shoulder to her smooth, dark hair and then down her back. She was as real as ever, but more like a porcelain doll than the beautiful but stubborn young women that he usually attempted to charm.

"Would you care to dance Sarah?" he stood in front of her now.

He lifted Sarah's somewhat limp hand onto his shoulder. Slowly, his own hand caressed down her side before resting at her waist while the other entwined around her other hand. Jareth gently guided her in a small circle as the two began to dance, Sarah followed his lead. The couple moved together as gracefully as if Sarah were awake. And after a few minutes of the dance, her room began to transform into an elegant ballroom with a wide dance floor and a high ceiling. A chandelier hung beautifully from the center of it, shimmering with jewels that reflected the silvery walls of the ballroom. Glitter seemed to float throughout the air in a misty dream-like atmosphere as the heroine and the villain shared a slow dance alone in the vast empty space.

Sarah's nightshirt turned into a flowing white dress, dripping with jewels and hints of light purple glitter to match the sparkles gracing her cheekbones and eyes beautifully. Her hair swirled into a shimmering up do, laced with strands of silvery-white and a lovely tiara placed above her hairline.

Jareth's black cape and goblin armor was replaced with a dark waistcoat, hints of blue shown in the light of the room and glitter radiated brightly across his shoulders.

He leaned closer to her, mismatched eyes watching her smooth agile movements while she danced in her sleep.

"Come take my hand," the Goblin King began singing softly,

"You should know me

I've always been in your mind

You know that I'll be kind

I'll be guiding you

Building your dream

Has to start now

There's no other road to take

You won't make a mistake

I'll be guiding you," the dance became faster as he sang,

"You have to believe we are magic

Nothin' can stand in our way

You have to believe we are magic

Don't let your aim ever stray

And if all your hopes survive

Your destiny will arrive

I'll bring all your dreams alive

For you

From where I stand

You are home free

The planets align so rare

There's promise in the air

And I'm guiding you

Through every turn I'll be near you

I'll come anytime you call

I'll catch you when you fall

I'll be guiding you

You have to believe we are magic

Nothin' can stand in our way

You have to believe we are magic

Don't let your aim ever stray

And if all your hopes survive

Your destiny will arrive

I'll bring all your dreams alive

For you

I'll bring all your dreams alive

For you

You have to believe we are magic

Nothin' can stand in our way

You have to believe we are magic

Don't let your aim ever stray

And if all your hopes survive

Your destiny will arrive

I'll bring all your dreams alive

For you," Jareth stopped dancing, fingers softly caressing her jaw line and turning her still sleeping face towards his.

"I'll bring all your dreams alive

For you," he began to lean closer, their lips so close they nearly touched.

The Goblin King's lips parted, longing to close the space between he and Sarah, yearning to kiss her. Suddenly he heard a voice, both annoyed and started by it he let go of the girl in his arms.

"Sarah," a man's voice said outside the door, "Is everything alright?"

The bedroom door opened to reveal Sarah's father. Sarah awoke, started and standing alone in the middle of her room.

"What?" she looked around the dark room and then at her father in the doorway.

"Your mother thought she heard voices in your room," he looked confused as well, "She must have been dreaming. Um, what are you doing sweetheart?"

Sarah noticed her position in the middle of the room, "I uh, I must have been sleepwalking,"

"Alright," her father replied skeptically, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

She nodded yes.

"Well, goodnight Sarah," he turned to go back to his own room.

"Goodnight," she said after him, a strange feeling continuing to render her mind.

Sarah tried to shake the feeling, assuming it was only because of her sleepwalking that she felt so out of sorts. Then something on her nightshirt caught her eye. Sarah dusted the substance into her palm and decided to head for the window to get a better look. In the moonlight, glitter reflected in her hand.

"Jareth," she sighed angrily, brushing the sparkles off in disgust before storming back to her bed.

Sarah pulled her blankets once again up to her shoulders after throwing herself onto the mattress and closing her eyes to sleep for what was left of the night.

Outside her window, a snowy-white owl fluttered quietly in from the distance to rest on a tree limb in front of her room.

Perhaps this sleepwalking would become a bit of a habit for Sarah...

* * *

_This is loooong over due, I've been meaning to write a few Jareth/Sarah one-shots. Thanks Saniika for the major inspiration._

_I went back and forth, a little bit unsure of how far I wanted our favorite goblin king to go with Miss Sarah. But then I figured the fact the she's dancing in her sleep is enough of a stretch and decided to keep it clean (I think its my first T rated). Well aside from pedophilia which is strangely sexy on Jareth... anyway._

_I was not quite sure what Jareth and Sarah were wearing in the picture so I went with Jareth's awesome cape. I like the black and white since white often symbolizes purity. I think that's a big factor in the Jareth/Sarah relationship; Sarah's innocence and what not. A bit like Darkness and Lily, but not as much. Those are characters from Legend btw; another eighties fantasy movie though not as good as Labyrinth in my opinion.. yeah I'm a nerd._


End file.
